Once More With Soul Eater?
by Fall for the Bad Guys
Summary: It's been a few weeks after the Kishin Asura had been defeated. Now the crew faces a new threat. What is this new threat and how will they handle? It is a cross over between Once More with Feeling and Soul Eater. Soul/Maka, Liz/Kid, Black*Star/Tsubaki
1. Going Through the Motions

**AN:** Okay, first of all it's really hard to type with a brace on, but that's what I get for being a catcher. Second of all this is my first ever Soul Eater/Buffy fanfic that will ever/has been finished, actually probably my only fanfic that will be finished. I promise you all that. This fanfic will finish. So my friend had gotten me into Soul Eater and I had gotten her into Buffy, and I had constantly forced her to listen to the Once More With Feeling songs. She was the one who force me to do this one. So I was finally bored enough to start writing it. Just saying now, that the character roles do **NOT** go along based by gender, but more by personality and how they fit by what happened in the Soul Eater anime. Also if you infer some things like I did then you will defiantly understand why they are who they are. Buffy is played by Maka. Dawn is played by Soul. Giles is played by Stein. Xander is played by Black*Star. Anya is played by Tsubaki. Willow is played by Kid. Tara is played by Liz. Spike is played by Crona/Ragnarok. Patti is the Mustard guy, and the woman singing about a parking ticket. I really had no place for her so she usually hangs around. I usually do not ship Kid with anyone, but because I technically had to I thought the most sensible choice would be Liz. So I will shut up now and let you enjoy this crack like story and if you've never seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Soul Eater…well I suggest you watch it. But I'm sure most of you have seen other wise you wouldn't be reading this…so R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, nor do I own Soul Eater. I do not rule the world yet, but when I do, they will be mine….and doors will be banned.

Maka had been lying in bed sleeping peacefully for once. But the peace had been broken as the usual antics of the household began. A loud crash and shouting woke the blond meister up.

"Soul-chan!" A female's voice squealed.

"Damn it Blair! Go bother Maka for once!" She heard a guy's voice yell. Maka sat up and looked at the clock. It was almost time to leave. It had been almost two weeks since the Kishin, Asura had been defeated and today classes at the DWMA had finally started up again. Death City was still going through repairs but for the most part, life had gone back to normal.

A few things had changed in those two weeks. Kid and Liz finally came out and said that they were dating. Black*Star and Tsubaki became aware of their feelings towards each other. Marie and Stein had gotten together. Even Soul and Maka had realized their feelings towards each other and had finally started dating.

Maka stood up and got dressed in her usual attire. Same shirt, same skirt, and same tie.

She was about to open the door, but a boy with snowy white hair and crimson eyes opened it and poked his head in.

"Maka it's almost time to go you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah Soul, let's go."

Night had fallen in Shibusen. The smiling drooling moon had come out to take the place of the laughing sun. A woman's scream pierce the silence, as she ran for her life. The thing that chased her seemed human, though it wasn't. Everything about it looked human, until you got to its face. The demon had yellow puss colored eyes, sharp pointed fangs, and a lumpy deformed sort of face.

The fanged demon cornered the woman against a headstone. He grabbed her, ready to take a bite into her neck. But he stopped when a blond, green eyed girl, holding a red and black scythe appeared out of no where.

"Let her go, before I take your soul." Maka warned. The demon-thing was distracted by Maka and so the woman was able to escape. The monster let out an annoyed hiss as its dinner ran off.

"She ran away!" He complained.

"Good, but now it's time for you to die." She said giving Soul a spin and the demon ran towards her.

"Maka we don't know what it is, so go for the head." Soul said appearing in the scythe's blade.

"Right." She said as she swung Soul at the demon's head. It came off and before it hit the ground it all turned to dust.

"Hey, where's his soul?" Soul asked, head and top half of his body coming out of the blade.

"I'm not sure, but that was really weird. Maybe we should talk to Stein about this tomorrow."

"Alright. But I think we should take a break. We've been at this every night so far." He said, returning to the scythe.

_Every single night, the same arrangement _

_I go out and fight the fight_

Maka started singing as she walked away from the small headstone, and making her way towards the exit of the cemetery. But another fanged demon came after her.

_Still I always feel the same estrangement _

_Nothing here is real_

_Nothing here is right_

She dodge his attack, and he stumbled past her.

_I've been making show of trading blows_

_Just hoping no one knows _

She started to wail on the demon.

_That I've been going through the motions_

_Walking through the part_

Maka threw him back into the headstone and turned her back to him.

_Nothing seems to penetrate my…_

_Heart._

She swung Soul, taking off the fanged-man's head and turning him into dust.

_I was always brave and kind of righteous _

_Now I find I'm wavering _

_Crawl out of your grave_

Another fanged-demon came after her.

_You find this fight_

_It doesn't mean a thing._

The lumpy faced demon punched Maka and she fell to the ground.

_She ain't go that swing_

The demon sung and Maka put her head up and sang,

_Thanks for noticing._

Two other demons came out of nowhere. One was human sized but his skin was red, his eyes black as night, and two small horns poked through his forehead. The other was taller. He had goat like hands, ha was very hairy, and had goat horns on the top of his head. They joined the fanged-demon in singing.

_She does pretty well_

_With fiends from Hell_

_But lately we can tell_

Maka jumped up and onto her feet.

_That she's just going through the motions_

_Faking it somehow _

She sliced the red demon in half, kicked the fanged-man back into a headstone and stabbed the goat demon with Soul. But the goat demon carried on.

_She's not even half the girl she- ow_

He fell over and Maka continued to walk away.

_Will I stay this way forever?_

She paused be a tree, where a blond boy with green eyes stood, tied to it. Maka used the weapon to cut the rope and to free the boy.

_Sleep walk through my life's endeavor_

The boy sung,

_How can I repay-_

But Maka interrupted

_Whatever_

And with that he walked off as she continued to walk.

_I don't wanna be_

_Going through the motions_

_Loosing all my drive_

Maka stepped up, on top of a large tombstone.

_I can't even see _

_If this is really me_

_And I just wanna be-_

The lumpy demon from before came up and Maka simply cut its head off with Soul, turning it to dust.

_ALIVE..._

**AN: **So what did y'all think? Good, bad okay? It goes along with the OMWF plot, but as you can tell it's more work than you'd think because it doesn't take exact lines from the episode…though there might be a few…So tell me what you thought and I'll post I've got a theory soon.


	2. I've Got a Theory

AN: Okay this took longer to get up than I actually thought…but hey I finally got to So take this as a Valentine's Day presents to you all! I do not own Soul Eater nor do I own Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Chapter 2

I've Got a Theory

Maka walked into the classroom with Soul behind her. The room was pretty much empty except for the group of kids she and her partner usually hung out with. In one desk, with his feet propped up on the top, was a rather short boy with bright blue hair that took the shape of a star and eyes that were dark bluish green eyes, Black*Star. Next to Black*Star in a perfect sitting position was a tall girl, with long black hair tied in a high pony tail and dark bluish purple eyes, Tsubaki. A few rows down from them were three other kids. On the far right was a medium sized girl sitting over a magazine. She had long dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes, Liz. On the far left was a shorter girl, who had fallen asleep on her desk. She had very short light blond hair and bright blue eyes, Patti. In between the two was a boy shorter than Liz, but slightly taller than Patti. He had longish black hair with three white stripes on the left side of his hair and golden eyes, Death the Kid. Sitting on the rolling swivel chair in the front of the classroom was a tall man with long gray hair and under his glasses, were bright green eyes. He had a large screw sticking out of his head, a cigarette hanging half way out of his mouth, and a scar running across his face, Professor Stein.

"Er…Professor Stein?" Maka said a little awkwardly, coming fully into the room. The gray haired meister looked to her.

"Yes?" He asked in his calm voice.

"Well last night Soul and I were out and there were these strange creatures. They had fangs and its face was all bumpy around the eyes and nose." Maka said, trying to describe the demons from last night. "When I cut its head off with Soul it just…turned to dust. There was no soul, just…dust." She described with a face that looked sort of confused.

"Hm. Interesting." He simply said in his calm voice. He pushed his chair so he rolled away from the his large desk in the center of the class room. "It sounds like vampires have come to Death City."

"Vampires?" Liz choked in a scared voice. She had forgotten the magazine at the mention of the blood sucking demons. "Like fangy, pointy teeth, bite your neck and drink all of your blood kind of vampires?"

"Exactly like that." Stein answered, calm yet again. Liz let out a small scared whimper and she sunk back into her chair. Kid looked to her and began to comfort her.

"Oh, one more thing. Did anyone…er…last night did any of you…you know…burst into song?" She asked awkwardly.

"Thank Shinigami! We thought it was just us!" Tsubaki said getting up from the desk. Everyone else was making their way down to the center of the classroom.

"Has this ever happened before?" Maka asked Stein. He shook his head slowly.

"No, I believe not."

"Do we have any books we could actually consult?" Kid asked.

"I don't think we actually have any books about this." Maka said.

"We should find out when this'll happen again. Though I doubt anything will happen and if it does the great Bl-" Black*Star was cut off when Stein sat forward in his chair. He had taken his glasses off and began to sign,

_I've got a theory,_

_That it's a demon!_

_A dancing demon_

_No, something isn't right there._

He sat beck in his chair, returning his glasses to rest on the bridge of his nose.

_I've got a theory, _

_Some kid is dreaming,_

_And we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare_

Black*Star, sung while Tsubaki, made a small jazz hands gesture.

_I've got a theory,_

_We should work this out._

Kid sung as Liz came up next to him.

_It's getting eerie, _

_What's this cheery singing all about?_

Kid, Liz, Tsubaki, and Black*Star all sang. Kid shot up as a pink haired girl had walked in.

"Professor Stein?" She asked

_It could be witches!_

_Some evil witches!_

Kid looked and saw Kim and she glared at him. Kid sat down awkwardly and he looked down at his hands.

_Which is ridiculous,_

_Because witches they were persecuted and Wicca good and love the Earth and women_

_power and I'll be over here._

"Never mind." Kim said and then left. Then Liz began.

_I've got a theory._

_It could be bunnies!_

They all looked to her funny, when Tsubaki started.

_I've got a-_

But Liz interrupted.

_Bunnies aren't as cute like everybody suppose._

_They got them hoppy legs _

_And twitchy little noses_

_And what's with all the carrots?_

_What do they need such good eye sight for anyways?_

_Bunnies!_

_Bunnies!_

_It must be bunnies!_

She had sung in a rocky tone. She had been acting as if she was actually playing a guitar, but she froze when she saw everyone looking at her.

_Or maybe midgets._

She sang awkwardly and she sat down next to Kid.

_I've got a theory that we should work this out. _

Black*Star sung and he took a seat near Stein. The two of them sang,

_Because it clearly could get serious, _

_Before it's past._

Then Maka stepped up and met eyes with all of her friends.

_I've got a theory,_

_What does it matter?_

_What can't we face if we're together?_

_What's in this place that we can't whether?_

_Apocalypse?_

_We've all been there._

_The same old trips,_

_Why should we care?_

Everyone watched Maka as she sang. They stood up and joined her. Well everyone except for Stein. He had begun to make his way out of the door.

_What can't we do,_

_If we get in it?_

_We'll work it through,_

_Within a minuet._

_We have to try!_

_We'll pay the price!_

_It's do or die!_

They all paused and Maka continued the song. Stein had stopped and their eyes met.

_Hey I've died twice!_

Everyone looked right at Maka like they were questioning her sanity.

"What! It rhymed!" She exclaimed. Stein let a small smile show and he came over to join them.

_What can't we face, _

_If we're together?_

**S: **_What can't we face?_

_What's in this place, _

_That we can't whether?_

**S:**_ If we're together_

_There's nothing we can't face._

They all looked to each other. Then Liz ended the song as she sat down,

_Except for bunnies._

The song had been completed and the group looked to each other confused.

"Well that was weird." Black*Star said breaking the silence.

"Is it just us?" Soul asked.

"H-hey guys? Where's Patti?" Liz asked concerned to where her sister had gone off to. They all looked around and Soul went to the door that led to the hallway. Patti was standing there with a few other blue shaded characters, who were clearly other students that didn't get names. Everyone had a brightly colored shirt in their hands.

_They got,_

_The mustard,_

_OUUUT!_

The blond haired weapon sang as she held the bright green shirt out, away from her body. The blue people behind her spun around and trusted their shirts out, singing,

_They got the mustard out!_

, like back up singers.

Liz came out and pulled her sister back into the classroom.

"Well clearly it's not just us." Soul said, ever so helpfully. The group of weapons and meisters circled around Stein, waiting for him to have an explanation for the singing and dancing. Tsubaki looked around everyone, and her eyes laid on her meister, Black*Star.

"I think we have something at the house that might help. Black*Star and I could go get them." The chain-scythe said, inching towards the door.

"Since when do we-" Black*Star started but was cut off by his weapon.

"We could go get them if you want." She repeated over the blue haired boy's words. Stein looked to Tsubaki, eyeing her a bit, but he nodded.

"Yeah that would be very helpful."

"Okay, we'll be back then." Tsubaki said, grabbing the ninja's wrist and dragging him out of the classroom.

"Tsubaki! Wait a sec!" He said as his weapon dragged him down the hallway.

**AN:** So finally Chapter 2 is up. I hope to have chapter three up soon. I have it all written up I just need more time to type it. I've also run into a couple of problems. I need a reason for Tsubaki to be angry with Black*Star, and a reason for Soul and Tsubaki to be talking to each other. I also needed some help with deciding who was suppose to be Sweet. I originally had the little black blood demon…but it wouldn't quite work. Although Sweet and Soul's demon buddy look-at least to me-alike. I had two thoughts. One, the demon could be gender swapped. Or two, the demon could actually be Eureka. I dunno. Comment, send me suggestions, anything! Thanks!


End file.
